My Shadow
by Apollo little girl
Summary: What happen when Lucy dumps on a certain shadow dragon slayer? Why do Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector look kind of familiar to Lucy? Why won't Rogue stop following Lucy? What if Lucy and Rogue started to develop feelings for each other? Why do they alway coming inside Lucy apartment through the window! MATING SEASON? My first fan fiction! Please R&R!
1. The Meeting

**Hey guy's this is my first fan-fiction and I hope you like as much as I do^-^ this is a RoLu fanfic and I worked hard for this(not really I just had to beg my brother on using the laptop for the day:P) but it was hard trying to figure out what to write but I finally came up with an idea from thanks to my crazy imaginatingXD **

**P.S. English isn't my first language**

**P.P.S I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this and tell me if you want more;) please R&R:3**

* * *

Chapter one: The Meeting

Lucy's P.O.V

It was a normal at the guild, but for some reason I couldn't find Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna anywhere. 'Maybe they're hanging out again.'I thought while sighting. They been hanging out a lot lately and I still don't know why. Maybe there still trying to catch up or something but now Natsu rarely hang's out with me anymore. I even miss him breaking in my apartment now! But I shouldn't let my feeling's get the best of me. I sighted again and decided it was time to go even thought it was still early in the afternoon.

I was about to get when the door's of the guild slam open, there was only one person in the whole guild that does that and you guess right. It was Natsu with Happy and Lisanna. Natsu seem to be looking for someone since he was scanning the whole guild, but stop when he looked at me. For some reason I had this weird feeling that tells me to run before my heart is broken but I ignored it. They started walking towards me with happy faces on. I didn't know what to do or say when they were in front of me. Everybody in the guild went back to their business since it was just Natsu and he always kick the door open all the time's.

"Hey Lucy I want to ask you something."Natsu said after a moment of silence, for some reason Lisanna gave me a apologetic look. 'What's going on?'I thought nodding my head at Natsu to continue. What he said to me was the most heart breaking thing that I ever heard in my life. "Lucy. . . We're kicking you out of Team Natsu since Lisanna wants to join and your mostly useless in everything. You should go train some more so you won't have to be weak anymore, plus you always complain on how we destroyed everything in every mission. I already ask Erza and Gray and they agree with it. So is it okay with you? Or not?"Natsu said bluntly waiting for a reply from me.

I just sat there trying to process everything that happen at the moment. 'I've been ignored for months, got kicked out of Team Natsu, and had been called weak and useless by the person I trusted the most in my entire life. . .'I thought nodding my head while looking down so that my bangs would at least hide my eyes so they wouldn't see tears starting to come out. "Y-Yeah. . . I don't mind at all. . . "I said my voices cracking and barely put up a whisper. But since Natsu having dragon slayer sense he heard me loud and clear. Natsu grinned at me then started to grab Lisanna arm."Thanks Lucy! C'mon Lisanna let's pick a job to do already~! Look the rest of the team are at the request board already too!"Natsu said while dragging Lisanna with him to the request board.

I saw Lisanna turn to me and gave me another apologetic face like she saying 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen at all.' I just wave her off mouthing 'It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry about me.' But I know everything isn't fine at all. My so called 'friends' didn't care for me anymore and I was kicked out of the team from the person I fell in love with. I stood up and began walking towards the door calming with my bangs still covering my eyes. I open the guild doors and started running as fast as I can when I heard them closed. I didn't know where I was going but the only thing I knew was that I need to get away from there before my hearts started breaking more seeing them together instead of me. I know I was being selfish but I couldn't help but feel jealous toward Lisanna.

I was still running when I crashed into someone. We both fell on the floor with a loud 'Thud'. I look up to see who I crash into and my eyes widen. The person I crashed into had red blood eyes that belong to no other but Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth. 'Wait. . . Why was a member from sabertooth here? Shouldn't he be at his guild or something?'I looked to see where I was, I was at the southern park under the tree that was in the middle of the park. I snap out of my thoughts when I felt him move in a more comfortable position. He was laying in his back, with his hands on my hips and move me slightly. So now I had my legs on each side of his hips with my hands on his shoulder.

I started to blush when I notice him looking at me straight at in the eye. I didn't know how long we were staring at each but that's when I saw the sun was starting to set. I looked back at Rogue and just saw him still staring at me."U-Um. . . "I said unsure what to do or say. He seem to snap out of his thoughts. "Why were you crying earlier?"Rogue ask looking at me straight in my eye again. I remember what happen awhile ago and started tiring up. I saw Rogue panic when I let out a sob and stated petting my head saying 'it's okay' and 'don't cry please' but I started to cry even more. What Rogue did next shocked me. He hug me. And I actually like it. He was warm and comfortable.

I heard him say 'shh it's okay I'm here', 'everything fine' and 'let it all out' again and again. So I did and started crying more letting all my sadness, frustration, and pain out. And it felt good lending it all out, I felt like the weight in my shoulder lifted and I felt relived. Moments later I started to calm down to sniffle. "Are you okay now?"Rogue ask waiting from my reply. I just nodded my head 'yes' not trusting my voice since it was probably cracked and dry. I like it when he hugs me, is just like it was meant for me in some way. I blush at the thought of that, 'Bad Lucy! His the guild enemy!. . . but still this feels nice'I thought.

But of course not everything could last forever since he let go of me. I sat up so he can look at me, right now I know I look terrible. My eyes are red and puffy from crying and my hair is probably mess up. I notice how tired I was so I yawned. "Miss. Lucy you have to go home and sleep in your bed. You'll feel much better then sleeping in the ground."Rogue said shaking me lightly to keep me awake. I moan and open my eyes. That's when I notice our position and how close we were. I quickly scramble off him and just sat beside him instead. I was blushing embarrassment and looked away from him.

We sat there in complete silence, it was a peaceful silence with the two of us there with the cricked sound and the wind blowing on our hair. 'That reminds me, Why is a Sabertooth member here?'I thought and sneak a glance at Rogue. He was just looking at the sun that was about to disappear soon. "Rogue. . . Why are you here? I'm not trying to be mean! But I'm just curious that's all. . . "I said while Rogue turn to face me."I came here to do a mission with my teammates. . . Well more like _force _to do a mission with my teammates"Rogue said and started looking back at the sky which turn dark already with the starts shining so brightly. "Where you're teammates? Shouldn't you be with them?"I ask getting more curios to where his teammates are.

"There probably exploring the town and looking for a inn to stay for the week."Rogue said with his emotionless face, Know that I think about it I never saw him smile once."Rogue do you smile?"I ask without thinking, 'Oh crap! Know I bet he thinks I'm weird or something for asking such a question'I thought waiting for a reaction. "Why do you ask that for?"Rogue said while looking at me again with his emotionless expression. "I was just curios. . . "I said while looking away to hide my blush, 'Why am I blushing for? I just asked a question that's all. . .'I thought. "I'm not really interest in anything but Gajeel"Rogue said, 'Wait he said he was only interest in Gajeel so does that means he's. . .'I thought while blushing more.

"U-Um Rogue. . .When you said you were interest in Gajeel you mean in a. . .umm. . . a relationship way. . . ?"I ask while looking at him blushing even more if that's possible. I saw Rogue eyes widen when I finish my sentence, "Wha-NO! Not like that! I mean I'm only interested in fighting with him! Not in a relationship way!"Rogue yelled at me while blushing in embarrassment, He look so cute I couldn't help myself in wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing my cheek against his."Aww! Your so cute~! I didn't know you could look so adorable~! I'm sorry if I misunderstand you but I have to a might it was pretty funny!"I said while continuing hugging him.

I saw smoke coming out between us and I loosen my hug on Rogue to only see him blushing even more while looking away with his emotionless expression. I started combing his hair and was shocked when found out how soft it was, 'His hair is so soft~'I thought while humming this song I heard on the radio.**(they have technology in their time like phones, iPods, ect.) **'I still can't believe that Team Natsu kicked me out'I thought while frowning, then I remember Rogue needed a place to stay with his teammates. That's when I came up with a bright idea. "Hey Rogue. . . Who's your teammates?"I ask waiting for a respond. "It's Sting, Frosch, and Lector, Why do you ask?"Rogue said looking up to me like I'm some kind of god or something but I thought it looked cute. I smile and said "Let's make a deal."

* * *

**To Be Continue~!**

**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	2. The Deal

**Hey guys! I'm glad that some people are in love~ with my story and here is the next chapter that you been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, my brother won't let me use the computer that much. I hope you guys like this chapter and english is not my first language it's spanish;)**

**I don't own fairy tail but a girl can dream:)**

**Also Frosch is a girl in this story okay?:3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter two: The Deal

Normal P.O.V

Sting sat on Lucy sofa with Lector next to him looking up with a worry expression on his face, Right now Sting had a pissed off expression with a couple of bruise on both his cheek. Rogue sat next to him with an emotionless expression with Frosch in his lap eating a fish that Lucy had gave him a couple minutes ago, Lucy was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them to eat at the moment. The room was in complete silence, nobody daring to speak up thinking that they will make it more awkward as it seem. I'm guessing your wondering how it got awkward, Right? Well it all start when Lucy and Rogue was making the deal.

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

_"Let's make a deal."Lucy said smiling at Rogue who had a confused look in his face. "What kind of deal?"Rogue asked unwrapping Lucy arms that was still around him. "Well you said that your team needed a place to stay and I don't mind letting you and your friends stay for the whole week."Lucy said waiting for him to respond. "You don't need to do that, We can just find a Inn to stay for the whole week."Rogue said not wanting to invade her home and personal pace, Everybody needed they time for themselves after all. __"No its okay really, I got use of my old team breaking in my apartment all the time."Lucy said waving her hand in front of her face like he was some kind of bud trying to get in her face. 'Her team use to break into her apartment?! What kind of people does that?! Wait. . . Did she said "old" team?'Rogue thought, "Are you sure it's okay for us to stay? My teammates are kind of loud. . . "Rogue said making sure she if she wants to change her mind or not._

_"Yeah I don't mind, But that's why I wanted to make a deal with you."Lucy said. "I'll ask again, What kind of deal?"Rogue said waiting for an answer. "I let you guys stay at my apartment and cook for you guys too _but _you have to punch Sting in the face every time he smirk or starts being perverted and you have to give me frosch for the entire week."Lucy said happily of being with frosch for the whole week._

_"What-? NO! Frosch is mine!"Rogue yelled being over protective of frosch, he was he's only friend(with Sting and Lector of course:P) and he didn't want anyone taking him away from him. "Aww c'mon Rogue~! I just want to hold him~! It's not like I'm going to take him forever or something!"Lucy said secretly wanting to have frosch all to herself, I mean c'mon who wouldn't want him he so adorable! "You promise you won't take him away from me?"Rogue ask knowing clearly that celestial mage don't break promises. __"Yes, I promise."Lucy said holding out her hand to seal the deal. Rogue sighted and shake her hand. At least she won't take frosch away from him. "Well I should go and find my teammates now."Rogue said getting up from his sitting positing."Yeah you should it's already getting late, also I live in 13 strawberry street okay."Lucy said grabbing Rogue hand when he offered to help her stand. Rogue just nodded as they exist the park and went their separate ways._

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

_I summon Plue to accompany me walking. It started to get windy so we hurry and got inside. "Ahh, It's so refreshing right Plue?"I said, I was currently taking a bath with Plue on my lap. "Pun Punn"Plue said even thought I couldn't understand him like Natsu does, I know he was agree with me. 'Natsu. . . 'I thought while frowning, I didn't even notice that I was crying again. I snap out of thoughts when I felt something on my cheek. __"Pun Punn"Plue said with a worry look, he still had his hand_(paw?)_ on my cheek. "Mmm, I'm okay Plue there's nothing to worry about really."I said wiping my tears away. 'This is not the time to cry, I already cried to much.'I thought remembering how Rogue hold her while she was crying. Suddenly Lucy started to blush chrisom as she sank more in the water and stop when the water was underneath her nose so she can still breath._

_'He saw me cry. . . That was so embarrassing.'I thought while blushing even more_(If that's possible)_. I sat up from my position and sighted. I notice that Plue fell asleep and I sweat-dropped, I closed his gate so he was back at the spirit world. Sighted again and got up to dry myself with a towel. That's when I realize that I forgot to get my clothes. 'Crap I forgot my clothes. . . Well it might take Rogue a while to get here so I have to make this quick.'I thought while wrapping the towel around myself tightly._

_I open the bathroom door and look around to see if there's anybody. There was nobody so I was good to go. I quickly went to my room and got a pair of black undergarments with white lace's. I unwrapped the towel and quickly with my panties and bra on, I was about to clip on my bra when I heard a 'creek' coming from the window sled. I turn to see what it is and I saw Sting and Rogue standing there staring back at me with their exceed on flying behind them. __We just started at each other trying to process what happen. Rogue seem to snap out of his thoughts and blush crimson looking away quickly while clearing his throat. This action cause everyone snap out of their thoughts and blush. Me being the only girl half naked in front of two guys scream, "KYYYAAAA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" and kicked them to the living room. I shut the door and locked it to make sure they don't come in, I then felt something soft touch my leg and looked down._

_It was Frosch and Lector! They look so cute~! "Aww you guys are so cute~! I wished I had a exceed of my own!"I said to them while hugging them to death_(yes. . . YES! Join the dark side Lucy!:}.)_ "OI! Were not cute!"Lector yelled struggling to get out of my death grip_(Muahahahaha. . . )_ "Fro like Fairy-san."Frosch said while hugging me back. "Well Lector since you don't want a hug you can go to the living and tell Rogue to make sure Sting doesn't break or eat anything okay."I said while unlocking the door and opening it for him. "Hai." was all he said before leaving._

_"C'mon frosch ! You can pick an outfit for me."I said smiling and cuddling my cheek against her's. "Fro wants to know fairy-san name."Frosch said oh so adorable! "My name is Lucy."I said while walking towards my drawers that's full of clothes. "All right Frosch, you can pick me an outfit now."I said placing her on top of my drawer and opening it. Frosch dove in to get a better look on some and finally picked an outfit. It was a plain blue t-shirt and a normal pairs of black skinny jeans, it was normal but still perfect to wear. "Frosch this is perfect!"I said while hugging her again and began putting my clothes on._

_'I don't think I can face them after they saw me in my undergarments. . . 'I thought while sighting, I've been sighting a lot lately. "Lucy-san are we going out now? I want a fish. . . "Frosch said, as in cue his stomach started to grumble. I giggle and open the door as we both came out with frosch in my arms, everybody eyes were at us when we stand there. I notice a couple of bruise on Sting face that had a pissed off expression while Lector was beside him like always with a worry expression looking at him, i saw Rouge sitting next to Sting with only one bruised on his left cheek. I blushed while look away from them and went to the fridge to give Frosch his fish while watching happily gta me it from me and went to sit on Rogue lap. "I-I'm going to make diner. . . "I said and started to grab some ingredients for dinner, after that said the atmosphere became awkward for us all._

* * *

_*End of Flash Back*_

Normal P.O.V.

And that's what happen. . .

* * *

**I hope you guy's like this chapter, also sorry for the cliffhanger I ran out of ideas:P Now if you'll excuse me if going to finish the rest of my cookies:3 (eats like the cookie monster)**

**Bwe!(bye!)**


	3. Dinner Time!

**what's up people! here another chapter of My Shadow and right now I'm eating cookies as usual with my dog laying her head on my lap, she looks so funny and cute right now since she's sleeping and her tongue is sticking out!XD I'm so sorry it took so long my life been very busy lately.**

**I don't own fairy tail but I do own my imagination:3**

**hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner Time!

Normal P.O.V

It was silence, no one dare to talk afraid that they'll make even more awkward then it was now. They were all eating on the kitchen table, dinner was of course rice with corn in it, fried chicken, and tortilla's. Rogue was sitting in one of the end's of the table while Lucy was at the other, Sting was sitting in the right side of Rogue while the exceeds on the left side. They all eat quiet-"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE ANYMORE! LUCY! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING JUST TALK!" Sting yelled while shacking Lucy with her shoulder.

"Kyaa! Let go of me you idiot!" Lucy said while smacking him on the head. "YES! FINALLY SOMEBODY TALK!"Sting yelled again happy that somebody finally broke the awkward silence that been killing him. "Lucy I can kiss you right now!"Sting said but was hit in the head REALLY hard by surprise surprise, Rogue! but he had a very deadly aura around him. "U-Um, R-Rogue are you okay. . . ?" Lucy said afraid that he might hit her like he did with Sting. "Huh?" Rogue said snapping out off his thought's of ways to torture Sting for flirting with Lucy, 'Why do I care if he flirts with her? she just a fairy. . . ' Rogue thought.

While Rogue was thinking of why he was over protective to Lucy, Lucy carried Sting to the living room and laid him on the sofa. "Man his heavy, How can you possibly carried him around Lector?" Lucy ask while moving Sting in a more comfortable position, Lector just shrugged his shoulder put a pillow behind Sting head and Frosch put a blanket on him. Lucy look at him for a moment until Rogue finally came in, "So you finally came in here! I thought I had to drag you here." Lucy said sacastically while continuing looking at Sting.

"Mmm. . . " Sting groan and started to sat up slowly. "What happen. . . ?" Sting said while rubbing his head. "Rogue hit you when you said you wanted to kiss me." Lucy reply and keep staring at him, Sting notice this and smirked at her, "Like what you see?" Sting said but was punch in his face by Rogue. "Ouch! What was that for!?" Sting ask Rogue, Who calming pick up Frosch and walked next to Lucy. "It was part of the deal I made with her to stay here Remember?" Rogue said while looking emotionless as always.

"Yeah Yeah I remember, By the way can you stopped looking at me like that!" Sting said irritated that she was the only one looking at him seriously, Also her face was kind of close to his. "Mmm? Oh I was just wondering, Where did you got that scar from?" Lucy ask, The scar looked like the one Natsu had on his neck but for some reason it looked so familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it so she decide to ask him. Sting and Rogue stiffen while Frosch and Lector frowned looking away, "W-Why do you want to know?" Sting ask while moving slightly since he started to feel uncomfortable about the topic.

"Because I'm curios, Also it kind of look so familiar but I just can't remember." Lucy said while grabbing and moving his head to get a better looked at it. Sting just let her do what she wanted and looked at Rogue, As if sending him a message which they all thought in their mind except Lucy. . . 'Is she _our_ Lucy?'

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I swear I saw that scar before I just can't remember where. I grabbed Sting head and moved it so I get a better look at it, He doesn't seem to mind since he didn't moved or yelled at me. I tired to remember but I just couldn't! I ran my finger over it and it felt really smooth, I always thought that a scar will feel rough. He flinched when I touch him so I quickly pull my hand away. "Sorry did I hurt you?" I ask, I didn't mean to hurt him really. "Nah, It's just you surprise. You can touch it if you want, I don't mind" Sting said looking at me.

I just nodded and started to rubbed the scar again, It was really smooth I didn't really notice it was getting dark outside. "Lucy I think It's time to go to bed now, you've been rubbing on Sting scar for hours already. . . " Rogue said looking at the clock to see it was already 10:30p.m. "Hmm? Oh yeah sorry I guess I lost track of time." I said smiling apologetic at them, I pull my hand away from Sting scar and went to my bedroom to get some blankets and pillows so they could sleep on. "I don't really know who's going to sleep in the couch or floor, So you guys have to decided that okay. Frosch, Lector, Do you want to sleep with me?" I ask and they happily agreed.

I grab Lector from Sting, who seem a little grumpy when I stop rubbing on his scar, and was about to grab Frosch from Rogue when he pull him away from me. I pouted, "Oh c'mon Rogue we made a deal remember?" I said and I saw Rogue forcing himself to give Frosch to me, I just smile and walked towards my room. before I closed the door completely I yelled a "Goodnight" to them and set a pillow next to mines for Lector and Frosch to sleep on. Almost instantly they fell asleep when I set them down, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, change my clothes to P'Js and then went to bed with both of them.

* * *

**To Be Continue~!**

**I hope you guys like it and I'm also sorry for the long wait It's just my life been kind of busy and I didn't have time to update soon.**

**I promise to update as soon as I can, but right now I have a little date with Mr. Chocolate Chip;3**


	4. Morning Reaction

**Hey guy's! Thanks for Reviewing! I'm so happy there's people out there reading my story and loving it! I'm SOOOO SORRY for the long wait, schools just started so I might not update fast since I have to do homework and all ;_;**

**Disclaim: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does!**

**P.S. English is my second lauage!**

**P.P.S. This is for you sis!(a.k.a. Berrys247)**

**P.P.P.S. Hahaha, I said PP!XD (lol I'm so childish right now:3)**

**P.P.P.P.S. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Chapter Four:Morning Reaction

Normal P.O.V.

The sun was up and shining, people are out doing what they usually do every morning, the sound of children laughter filled the air, and there stood an apartment that belong to no other than the Celestial Spirit Mage from Fairy Tail:Lucy Heartfilia. The sun rays went throught the window and landed on Lucy face, she groan at the sudden light and slowly opened her eyes while slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head to relived them. After she heard a satisfied 'poop' from her arms and back she quickly put them down.

Once done she looked at her right sided to see Frosch and Lector still sleeping, Frosch was on her back with her left hand on her stomach and her head on Lector back as a pillow since he was on his stomach with drool coming out of his mouth. Lucy giggle at how cute they look together. She stood up as quietly as she could and went to her drawer to pick some clothes to wear today. After picking her outfit she went to her bathroom to take a shower. Lucy started to stripped off her P'Js until she was completely nude, she put her used clothes in a basket for dirty clothes and put her clean clothes on the sink.

Lucy turn the shower on and once it was in the right temperature she started to rub on her hair until it was completely wet. then she grab her favorite hair shampoo brand, which smell like strawberries and vanilla, and started to rub it on her hair. While Lucy was busy taking a shower, Sting woke up from his sleep on the couch. He was only wearing a blue and white stripped pajama's pants with a blanket covering it, it looked like he was naked but he wasn't.

"Mmm. . . Lucy what are you cooking? It smells like strawberries."Sting said stitting up still in his sleep state. Sting was sleeping in the couch because he said and I quote 'I was here first'.So that leaves our poor little rogue to sleep on the floor, not that he mind, he just didn't want to arguing with sting since it'll be a wast of time and that his also stubborn. Sting got up and started walking with he's eyes close to where he thought was the kitchen but was actually the bathroom and slammed the door opened.

Lucy finished showering and pull the curtains to the side, she grab two towel, the first one she wrapped it around her hair while the other one she started drying herself with Lucy was done drying herself, she wraped the towel on and turn to grab the clothes she wanted to wear today, but suddenly stop when somebody slammed the door opened making her flinched at the loudness that made Rogue woke up in alarmed and run up to see what happened (Frosch and Lector sure are deep sleepers -_-'. . . ).

Sting finally opened his eyes lazily only to widened at the sight before him. Lucy stood there frozen with the towel she had in her hand that block the view of her privates as she stared at Sting with wide eyes trying to process what was happening at that moment."Sting! What happened? Why did you slammed the door so-**wow!**"Rogue yelled blushing madly when stand next to Sting and laid his eyes on the red face Lucy (almost)naked figure. Sure there are girls that got in their bikinis and flirt with them and other girls that actually get naked just to get their attention, even though they get arrested, but he never really cared about them, only sting does of course.

But Lucy was something else, she wasn't does kind of girls that literally get butt naked to get someone attention, no, she was the kind of girl respect her whole being and be who she was around other people. I guess that's why he started liking her when they first meet. _'wait-I never like Lucy, I only like her since I was little. We even made a promise that will marry each other when we grow up. . .' _Rogue frowned knowing that he will never see her ever again. While Rogue was busy thinking about _her _, Sting was had a different reaction when he saw Lucy only in a towel.

The first reaction Sting had was blushing madly just like Rogue, then he had this uneasy like it was wrong to see her in just a towel and that he should look away, and then he felt a slight anger feeling when he notice Rogue was also blushing madly and staring at her too. That's when his cheek felt a very painful ,the next thing he knew he saw himself and Rogue being kick out in the face by Lucy. "KYYAAA~!GET OUT~!"Lucy yelled while slamming the door shut. "Ouch, that hurts Blondie!" Sting yelled back as he and Rogue rub their sore cheeks while Rogue just nodded in agreement, he never felt this much pain in just a kick before.

"Great now were going to have _another _awkward dinner. . . Well breakfast."Sting said pouting cutely, "Well if you didn't opened the door when she came out of the shower in a towel then we wouldn't have another awkward dinne-I mean breakfast!"Rogue yelled angrily at him while getting up."Well sorry! I thought she made strawberry pancakes, you already know why I love strawberry pancakes. . . It was _her_ favorite meal remember?"Sting said looking at the side smiling sadly, he missed her so much it hurts even more that he'll never get to see her anymore. Rogue felt guilty, he knew they both won't get to see her anymore, after all she never came back to their treehouse they made together when they were little. "C'mon let's go wake up Frosch and Lector." Rogue said trying to change the topic about _her_. "Yeah. . . " was only Sting reply before they to Lucy room to get them.

* * *

**To Be Continue~!**

**I wonder how's her is? Oh wait I already know:P**

**I'm still sorry about the long wait people, I've been really busy now:(**


	5. Questions

**what's up guys? I'm glad some of you like the last chapter(especially you sis XD) anyways here's the next chapter you all been waiting for~! hope you like! I made it out of LOVE~!*inlove***

**Also I'm so sorry for the long wait a lot of things happen. . . Again. First i was about to update the chapter early but my dad forgot to pay the Internet so I had to wait for a week!(yes people I said a week. . . Of misery!*cries dramatically*) but when we finally got the Internet back I got sick for another whole week! And now I had to do lots of homework because I never went to school for a week and they where due thursday(luckily I finished them early so I wrote only a little part of the story) and finally I was practicing my drawing skill so I can improve and my brother wouldn't leave me alone(okay I didn't leave him alone his my 'art teacher' after all) and when I finally had some free time my moms laptop got a virus!(I was literally crying and my mom was freaking out) so I had to use the table but no~ my (other) brother just had to take for the whole day and now it's about 7:50 pm and I still didn't finish my homework!( my doing my home will writing this in the same time) so that's my story(man I wrote to long)**

**disclaim: I don't own fairy tail.(I wish I could.)**

**P.s. English is my second language:)**

**P.p.s. I rewrote all the chapter I made since I notice some mistake and I also change a couple of words so I suggest to reread the whole story.**

**but anyway Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Questions

Lucy P.O.V.

I stood there frozen trying to process everything that was happening. Okay I woke up early in the morning like always, remember that the Twin Dragon Slayer's with their exceeds we here here, got a pair of clothes, went to take a shower, was drying myself until I heard a loud bang from behind me, turned around to see Sting in only pajama pants on, _shirtless _,and then suddenly Rogue comes running out of nowhere yelling something and is now standing next to Sting looking at me while both of them where blushing madly. . . While I'm still in a towel. . ."KYYAAA~!GET OUT~!" I yelled loudly while kicking Sting and Rogue in the face before slamming the door shut. "Ouch, that hurts Blondie!" I heard Sting yelled back, but I was to busy in my thoughts.

'Oh. My. God. they just saw me in a freaking towel! How can I forget that one of them have the same appetite as Natsu?!' I thought while frowning, I almost forgot I was kicked out of Team Natsu. . .'I'm lucky they went on a mission yesterday and won't be back until a month.' I thought while sighting sadly. '. . .your mostly useless in everything. You should go train some more so you won't have to be weak anymore.' Natsu voice started ringing in my head, but he was right. . .I am weak I always hide behind my spirit letting them do all the work while I stayed back like a coward watching them dothe real saving taking all the credit to myself. I was really useless! I never did anything good I always bring bad to the people I'm with and I'm weak, no one needs a weak person around them anymore! 'You should go train some more so you won't have to be weak anymore' yeah maybe I should train maybe in a safe forest and bring some extra money with me, I should probably buy some sports clothes with me and some camping equipment too!

I was so concentrated in my train but that didn't stop me from hearing some voices son the other side of the door. I bite my lip as I tried to make a decision on ease drooping or ignoring them. . . it won't hurt if they don't know right? I press my ear on the door to get a better meaning on what their talking about."Great now were going to have _another _awkward dinner. . . Well breakfast." I heard Sting said, "Well if you didn't opened the door when she came out of the shower in a towel then we wouldn't have another awkward dinne-I mean breakfast!" Rogue yelled-heck I could literally feel the deadly aura that was coming from him. "Well sorry! I thought she made strawberry pancakes, you already know why I love strawberry pancakes. . . It was _her_ favorite meal remember?" Sting said, he sound sad but 'who's _her_?' I thought while listing every women that could probably fit the description, it can't be Erza she's a cake lover not a _pancake_ lover. It can't be Wendy she was with Jellal when Grandeeney left her. It can't NBC Lisanna neither she was a fairy tail member since she was a toddler plus she was suck in Edolas too. So who could she be. . ."C'mon let's go wake up Frosch and Lector." Rogue said seem to be trying to change the subject about _her_. "Yeah. . . " was only Sting reply before i heard them go to my room to wake them up. I'm still surprise their slept over all that noise.

I sighted I guess it's time to get out I can't in here forever, but of course I put my clothes first. It was a plain shirt with a black vest with golden buttons, and a red skirt that reaches above my knees. I love this outfitted the moment I laid my eyes on it, it was like we were meant to be together!so of course I bought it and left home happily but I never actually wore it so I'm surprised it fitted me perfectly. I walked out the door and saw Sting sitting on the couch flipping channel with Lector by his side both of them wore a bored expression while was sitting in one of the kitchen table chair petting Frosch who sitting on the table in front of him, I had to admit that they both look cute together, like a little child with his cat. A sudden image came to my mind but I couldn't predict what it was since it was blurry and it left to quickly before I can really concentrate on it but the next thing I know I had a painful head ache like someone was stabbing me, I yelp at the sudden while that was on my head I had to grip on the door frame for support while my right hand was gripping on my head.

"Lucy are you okay?" I heard a voice in front of me so I looked up saw it was Rogue with Frosch on his shoulder that had a concern look, he still had the emotionless expression on his face but I saw a glint of worry in his eyes. I also notice that Sting stopped flipping channel and was looking over his shoulder at me he also had the same expression as Rogue while lector turned his whole body around just to see if I'm okay."Yeah I'm okay, it's just that my head hurts that's all you don't have to worry to much." I said smiling assuring to them, they all just nodded and went back to what they were doing. 'What was that?' I thought as I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Can't start a day with an empty stomach right?

* * *

**To Be Continue~**

**hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
